Bona Dea
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot Hermosa. Eso era ella, al menos desde su perspectiva. Así, desnuda y expuesta al mundo en la más clara vulnerabilidad que podría imaginar.


Un one-shot un tanto raro para mayo, pero bueno, la intención es la que cuenta.

Variando de personajes, para cambiar un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Como de costumbre, nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Bona Dea.**

Hermosa. Eso era ella, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Así, desnuda y expuesta al mundo en la más clara vulnerabilidad que podría imaginar, y sin embargo tan fuerte. Algo resultaba inquietante cuando aquella mirada, llena de dolor y angustia se posaba brevemente sobre él. Sí, dolor; aquél que le suplicaba mientras él no podía hacer nada más que posar su mano temblorosa sobre la piel suave de ella.

Quisiera poder ayudar de otra forma, pero era su primera vez y no estaba seguro siquiera si debía continuar ahí; más cuando su cuerpo se negaba a responder de la manera adecuada. ¿Adecuada? debería haber un protocolo sobre esas situaciones. Debería. Los gritos de ella rompiendo sus tímpanos lograron regresarlo a la realidad, para sentir sus propios dedos romperse bajo la presión que ella aplicaba de manera casi involuntaria.

- Ya no puedo.- Dijo, tras un par de minutos más en esa incómoda habitación. Un espejismo de aquella voz que había sido la característica más sobresaliente de su ahora esposa.

Él miró los lentes que descansaban sobre la mesita de al lado, buscando algo para darle ánimos, sin mucho éxito; nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras y ahora no era la excepción, pero debía hacer algo. La mirada llorosa lo demandaba, así que se acercó más a su cara y aspirando el olor de su cabello, sudado por tanta energía gastada, cerró los ojos para besar su mejilla. No la boca, que sería algo extraño para él pretender que todo estaba bien mediante un beso; la mejilla.

- Tienes que hacerlo, será pronto.- Fue lo más sensato que atinó a decir mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Se preguntó si las cosas estarían mal o si algo había salido diferente a lo acostumbrado, al punto de casi despegarse de su lado, pero aquella mano se lo impidió; eso y los ojos que ahora, así de cerca, podía ver llenos de algo más aparte de las enormes lágrimas que los empañaban: esperanza.

Esperanza de que las cosas saldrían bien. Esperanza de que todo eso se olvidaría mañana y podrían empezar otra vez, sólo que ahora no sería de cero; sólo que ahora tendrían una verdadera causa para luchar, y ganar, todas sus batallas. Todas, incluso la que se agazapaba en la noche junto a su cama, tomando formas que solamente él conocía y miedos que nadie, excepto ella, sería capaz de comprender. Esperanza.

El joven pasó saliva y sonrió, por primera vez en horas. Acarició el largo cabello y le limpió la frente con sumo cuidado, permitiéndose contar hasta diez; uno por cada momento que pasaron juntos, diez por ese mismo instante que, después de todo, no sería tan malo. Incluso, podría decirlo un par de años después, sería uno de los mejores días de su vida. De la de ella también.

Nuevos gritos inundaron la habitación, un llanto frágil, seguido de voces que se convirtieron en un ir y venir de colores. Manchas zumbando sin sentido ante sus ojos, mientras la mano fría de ella le llamaba quedamente.

- Nació.

Sí, nació. El pequeño ser, con cinco dedos en las manos y cinco en cada pie, dormitaba pronto sobre los brazos de su madre. El cabello azul y las enormes pestañas largas sobresalían de las frazadas rosas que envolvían su diminuto cuerpo; y él... él tembló. De emoción, de alegría, de miedo, de libertad; no supo bien de cuál o si fue una mezcla de todas; pero temblaba mientras sus propias manos se acunaban para abrazar a su primogénita.

Se sentó en la cama, sosteniéndola tan delicadamente que su esposa sonrió.

- No se romperá, Ken.- Le dijo, acariciándole cansadamente la pierna.

Y lo sabía. Sabía que no se rompería, así como también sabía que él jamás la lastimaría ni le haría daño. Así como sabía que la protegería de cualquiera que intentara siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Así como también sabía que ella, ahora mismo, lo protegía de su más grande miedo: de él mismo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

¿Y bien? Espero que haya quedado medianamente decente, sé que fue raro pero supongo que alguien lo tenía que hacer...

Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Saludos y gracias por leer! =)


End file.
